


I'm Not...

by cobra_kai_parker



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, High School, Johnny's a sad boi :(, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Party, Sad Ending, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra_kai_parker/pseuds/cobra_kai_parker
Summary: Having a sexuality crisis in the 80s is tough. Falling for your straight enemy can make it worse.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I'm Not...

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it took me so long for me to post! had to wait for my new phone and I got it and I'm still getting used to it 😅 little sad tho. idk that's just what my brain felt like writing. hope you enjoy!

Johnny wanted to get revenge on Daniel. Ever since he saw him at the beach he wanted to. But not because of  _ Ali.  _ No. He didn't care about Ali anymore, frustratingly enough. He wanted to get revenge for him for finally making him confront the scariest thing he's ever had to confront. The fact that he liked boys too.

It annoyed him that Daniel just walked around like that, making Johnny's heartbeat a little faster and his palms sweat too. The logical side of Johnny's head knew that that was unfair. That the other boy didn't even know what he was doing. But the other side of him was angry that he pranced around with those stupid shorts on. I mean,it was summer, but it still was annoying. So all of his frustration Johnny turned into violence and played it off as he was mad about Ali. But that couldn't be farther off from the truth. 

It was really hard to admit these things to himself. Having a sensuality crisis in the 80s was honestly really tough. Because it wasn't like you could just casually talk about it with someone. No. That just didn't happen. Unless he wanted to be ridiculed for the rest of High School and even then as an adult.

And if LaRusso hadn't messed everything up he wouldn't even have to think about it. Maybe that wasn't true. Maybe Johnny felt similar things for his roommate in summer camp in fifth grade. Maybe he brushed it off as Johnny wanting to be his friend. After all back then he was a lot less cool so he thought he just really wanted to befriend the boy who he thought was cool. 

But the confusing part was he had felt the same things for girls too. He's never heard of someone else who's liked both girls  _ and  _ boys. And if he said he did no one would believe him anyways. They'd just say he's saying that just so people don't think he's gay. 

Johnny knew most of his friends would abandon him. Not Bobby, though. But Dutch definitely would.

So he hid it. He continued "punishing" LaRusso, even when his heart really didn't want to. He did it up until the All Valley tournament until he lost. There just wasn't a point anymore. 

So he forgot about Daniel. Or at least he pretended he did. 

***

There was a party where everyone was apparently going to go and Daniel couldn't  _ not  _ go as it was the last party for the seniors. He may have bad tension between the past cobras, but they had a silent truce after the tournament. Of course Dutch still seemed to hold a lot of aggression towards him, but he knew he wouldn't do anything unless his "leader" Johnny told him to. Or at least he hoped it was true.

Speaking of Johnny, now instead of sneering at him when he walked by he just looked sad. And it really confused Daniel. Sure he knew the blond cared a lot about the tournament but  _ Johnny Lawrence  _ doesn't get  _ sad.  _ He'd probably just call getting sad too pushy for him.

Still, it was clear as day that he was upset about something. Occasionally when Johnny caught Daniel subconsciously giving him a confused look, he'd quickly change his expression to an indifferent expression like he didn't just look like his dog died.

Anyways, the party was pretty packed, unsurprisingly. 

Daniel walked around with some beer to sip on occasionally, not really knowing what to do. He was naturally pretty social, but no one really liked him enough to actually listen. Well except for Ali, but even then right now they were fighting so that was a no. And then Ali's friends certainly wouldn't talk to him. Daniel's pretty sure they only really tolerate him, anyways. 

A couple hours of mindlessly wandering around the house he realizes he has to pee. He finds the host of the party.

"Hey where's the bathroom?" Currently the guy he couldn't remember the name of was surrounded by random girls and dancing and was probably absolutely plastered if the way he grinned like an idiot was anything to go by.

"I dunno, man."

Daniel's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean  _ you don't know _ ?"

"I mean I'm too drunk right now to remember." He slurs heavily.

"Ugh, fine."

Daniel stomps his way upstairs, looking for the bathroom. The thing that he learned today was that  _ do not check the rooms at a party. _ Even if it was on accident, people will either yell at you or they'll continue going at it, leaving Daniel traumatized.  _ Lock your doors people. _

Finally, at the end of the hallway is the bathroom. He knows it is because of a sign written on notebook paper that says "bathroom."

Wow. If only he'd seen that  _ earlier. _

He opens the door and hears the sound of someone puking in the toilet. Ew. Then he lifts his head and Johnny's blue eyes reach his own. 

"Oh. I'm sorry- I'll just go…" 

Right when he was about to step out of the open doorway Johnny stumbles a bit and closes it shut and locks it.

_ Oh no. _

Daniel looks at Johnny and Johnny looks completely shit-faced. He's probably going to kill me right here and now.  _ Please don't let me die today. I haven't even finally managed to luck his own elbow.  _

Johnny gives him such an intense stare he flinches and closes his eyes, waiting for a punch.

Instead, he receives Johnny's own pair of lips. That was  _ not  _ what he was expecting. But he seems to be enjoying it, though. Daniel puts his hand on Johnny's chest and shoves him away. No reason to give him mixed signals or something.

"I'm not… I don't like you like that, Johnny."

"Well I wasn't either, I thought. And plus I'm supposed to hate you too."

Daniel puts his hands on Johnny's shoulder and looks in his eyes.

"You don't understand. I. Don't. Have. Feelings. For. You."

That's when it seems to click in Johnny's head. He deflates and a frown is etched on his face permanently. Daniel thinks he sees some tears on his face but Johnny aggressively scrubs them away with his palm.

Johnny shoves Daniel into the door threatening. "If you tell  _ anyone  _ about this… You're dead. Okay?"

All Daniel can do is nod. 

"Good." Then Johnny is marching out of the bathroom and out of the party. He doesn't care that he lives five miles away, he just needs to leave as soon as possible.

Daniel had watched Johnny go from super drunk, to kissing him, to sad, to angry all in a two minute period. Today can't be happening.

An hour later Johnny finally made it home. He crawled into bed without changing or taking a shower and just sat on his bed, his mind reeling. Which turned into crying. Which he would never tell to anyone, not even to Bobby.

**Author's Note:**

> love u :) hope ya liked


End file.
